Revelations
by Severus Salazar Snape
Summary: Twins Jessica and James Austin find out they are from a family of Purebloods as are their best friends, the Caldwell twins. They go to Hogwarts. This follows the Austin and Caldwell twins through all 7 years and perhaps beyond. SSOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

REVELATIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's Toys, I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note: Hello all. This is my first fan fic which will follow my characters (mainly the Austins and Caldwells) through all seven years at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Austin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all nessesary books and equiptment.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_All first-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain workrobes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Albert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPTMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Both Jessica and her twin brother James' letters were like that. They looked at their parents who had guilty looks on their faces.

"James, Jess, we have something to tell you. We are a witch and wizard. We fled the Wizarding world when an evil wizard named...Voldemort started to take over. We'd gotten confortable as Muggles so we didn't go back." Their father said.

"How could you not tell us this?" Jessica stormed.

"We wanted to wait till you got your letters to return to the world to which we belong. Our family is what as known as Pureblood. All wizard blood, no muggles tainting it. Pureblood families are rich and respected. You know the Caldwells? They are purebloods as well. Blade and Blake got their letters yesterday."

"You mean the Caldwell twins are going too?" James asked.

"Yes. Now let's got to Diagon Alley to get your things, then we'll fix our house to the way it should be and get our house elves from the Malfoys." their mother said. They nodded.

"This is so weird," James said.

"You're not kidding." Jessica agreed with her twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations

Disclaimer: No writing any more of these. Refer to chp.1

They flewed to the Leaky Cauldran and meet up with the Caldwells. Blake and Blade Caldwell were twin and the only ones who could tell them apart were James and Jessica. They were tall and tan with their black mullets tied back into ponytails. James and Jessica were very different from the other twins. Jessica had long, blonde hair that went passed her knees and was also in a ponytail. James also had blonde hair, but it was cut short. They went up to the two boys.

"Hey guys," Jessica said.

"Hey Jessie, hey James." the boys said.

"Your parent tell you a bunch of crap about waiting for you letters?" James said.

"Yep, this is so weird." Blade said.

"Yeah, completly mental," Jess agreed.

"Come on boys" said said the Caldwell twins dad. She glared. "And Jess." They two families entered Diagon Alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gotten almost everything, all that the four children needed was a wand. They went to Olivanders.

"Caldwell? Austin? I thought you were dead."

"Nah. Hiding with muggles." Mr. Austin said.

"Ah so your twins and your twins need wands." Olivander said. "Well let's start with Miss Austin." He handed her a wand.

"Unicorn horn beam and beech, thick 12 inches." she raised it and Olivander took it back. "Dragon Heartsting and yew, suple 11 1/2 inches." he snatched that too. "Dragon Heartstring, Redwood 12 inches, powerful." Green sparks shot out.

"Good" her father said.

"Now young Mr. Austin your turn. Pheonix Feather and black cherry, 11 inches, whippy" He raised it and silver sparks shot out.

"Good first try," Mr. Olivander. "Mr Blade Caldwell, your turn." he handed him wand after wand then finally a wand of Holly and Unicorn hair 11 1/2 inches. White sparks shot out. Then it was Blake's turn. It took them forever to find his but he finally ended up with Yew and Unicorn Horn beam 11 inches. They paid and left the shop. As they walked up the street, a man in billowing black robes passed. He turned to look at them.

"Roger? John?" Mr. Austin and Mr. Caldwell turned. When they saw the man they smiled.

"Severus, good to see you agian. It's been too long." Roger Austin said.

"I thought you and your families were dead." he said in disbelief.

"No, hiding among muggle he said, distain in his voice. "Jessica, James this is Severus Snape, an old friend when Mr. Caldwell and I were at Hogwarts. Severus, this is Jessica and James, our twins. The are starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Well then I'll be Professor Snape to them. I'm Potions Master there." he said.

"Really, that's great Severus. Oh these are my twin boys Blake and Blade." John Caldwell said.

"Well I'm glad you guys are back. The Malfoys will be glad to see you I'm sure. Oh look here they come." Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco were coming towards them.

"Roger, John you're alive."

"Yes, unfortunatly we've been hiding among muggles." Roger said.

"Bad luck mate. Draco come here. This is my son Draco, he's starting at Hogwarts this year. I suppose yours are too." Lucius drawled.

"Yes they are." The clock above Gringotts struck 4:00. "listen, Lucius, we need our house elves back."

"Of course, I'll send them over later. Goodbye."

"Bye Lucius, Severus." he nodded to both of them, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and flewed back home.


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

Revelations

Chapter 3: On the Hogwarts Express

For the next few days, the four children tried to find out all they could about theworld that had been hidden from them for so long. The two families spent most of their time together now, telling them about their days at Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, and Quidditch. They all love the sound of Quidditch.

"A game played on broomsticks," Mr. Austin had said. "There are seven players, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker. There are three kinds of balls, a big, red one call the Quaffle. The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of the three hoops. The Keeper, defends the hoops. You with me so far?" The Children nodded. "Then there are bludgers. Black balls like cannon balls that fly around trying to knock people off their brooms. The Beaters use their bats to hit them towards the other team. Then the golden snitch, about the size of a golf ball, it flys around the pitch and the Seeker is supposed to catch it. I played seeker for the Slytherin team for 6 years, I did. Became team captain in my seventh year."

"You'll be at Hogwarts for Seven years. In fifth you got OWLs or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, and in seventh NEWTs or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." Mr. Caldwell said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day had come to board the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take them to the school.

"You can trust the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Zabinis, Crabbes, Goyles, Bullstrodes, and of course Professor Snape." said Mrs. Caldwell. They seemed to have reverted to the Pureblood ways as had their children. "Don't consort with any Mudbloods, Weasleys, that Squib caretaker Filch, or the Potter boy. He's suppose to go this year. And don't trust Dumbledore, the old fool. Stick with Draco and his friends on the train, and don't panic when you are sorted."

They went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and steped out on to Platform 9 3/4. There stood the scarlet steam engine and at a compartment near the front stood the Malfoys. The two families made their way towards them.

"Ah John, Roger. I wondered when you'd get here." Lucius said. Mrs. Austin kissed her children.

"Mom," Jessica whined. "let go, I wanna get out of these ugly muggle things." Lucius laughed.

"Learn fast, don't they?" he said. Jessica had a fondness for her new robes, the made her muggle clothes look stupid. Finally they got on the train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them sat with Draco and two gorillas named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. It became clear, very quickly, that these two were as smart as a couple of mountain trolls. Big, dumb, and ugly, they did whatever Draco wanted.

When the lunch trolley arrived they bought a huge mountain of sweets. They went through it very quickly and finally, when it was all gone, Draco decided it was time to take some from there first years.

They succeded with a witless wonder name Neville Longbottom, a half blood Seamus Finnigan, a muggleborn Dean Thomas, twins Pavarti and Padma Patil, a pompus nerd Ernie McMillian, andanother mudblood Justin Finch Fletchley. It was all to easy until they came to a compartment containing to boys. One with flaming red hair, a hand me down rode and freckles, obviously a Weasley and another with messy jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter.

"They say Harry Potter is in this compartment, oh it you is it." Malfoy said. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friend with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He held out his hand. Harry glared at him.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said coolily. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well we've run out of food but you still seem to have some." Goyle reached fora chocolate frog and an old gray rat jumped out at him and latched onto his finger. He howled in pain and flung the rat agianst the window and Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Jessica, James, Blade, and Blake ran out of the compartment. A bushy haired girl ran passed.

"Eh, a mudblood." Draco scoffed. She turned.

"What did you call me?" she said.

"Mudblood, it means..." the girl cut him off.

"I know what it means you vile piece of dragon dung." she turned her back on them and entered the compartment. Draco was silent for the rest of the journey.


End file.
